


Detroit: Become Human | Reader Insert Drabbles

by Minoriio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/pseuds/Minoriio
Summary: A storm of stories I've compiled for the Detroit: Become Human cast aside from my on-going series "Detroit: The Accomplice", because I really love writing for them all[Feel free to submit any prompts you'd like me to write! Just fill this in in your comment, please!:•Genre(s) (fluff, angst etc.)•Pairing(s)•Scenario/Prompt•Reader (male/female)+(human/android)]





	1. Toxic Wonderland -RK900/Reader (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to rename your character, please install [[this]](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en) and replace ' **YN** '.

Rain dropped mercilessly from the dark, angry clouds above. Clinking and bouncing off objects, cars, buildings and unfortunate souls that got caught in the crossfire.

Everything was clouded in a mist of dreary, lazy, grey giving Detroit a more unsettling, silenced, agonized vibe; more so since the failure of the Android revolution that took place last year.

All Androids were confiscated into recycling camps, from willing and unwilling owners alike. Due to the massive population Android kind had during the uprise, the camps the government had set up to eradicate them in would overflow, forcing the military to execute them in front of their owner's houses, streets parks and other public areas, where protesters and supporters alike could see.

The screams each human and Android let out as chaos unfolded still hung around every block like restless spirits in the streets, lingering, distraught.

Everyone, including Android haters, had given a moment of silence as the scene of their metallic bodies dropped down, still and staring into their souls, the smallest ounce of humanity they had, finally catching up.

The first anniversary was coming up.

The anniversary of when everything went down.

The anniversary of when you lost faith in everything.

 

[Date  
**JUL 7** , 2039]

[Time  
AM **04:33** :07]

 

Soft jazzy tunes filtered out of the nearby speakers that hung from the ceiling, carrying the dulcet tunes of the singer through the quiet atmosphere in the bar you found yourself in; Jimmy's.

The usual patrons before the revolution were not present, as now they had nothing to mope around about, only a few souls lingered to drink their woes away or to shield themselves from mother nature. With the government limiting the number of Androids all over the states, everyone had to be all-hands-on-deck. A deceivingly happy ending, as the employment rate was still as low as before, with humans being stubborn, not wanting to work at all either.

You sat on the farthest seat to the left, nursing a glass of Manhattan, losing count of how much you've had at this point, in the early hours.

It was Hank's seat, so why would you sit there when you've always sat on the one next to it during your nightly drinking sprees? Well, more of Hank drinking and you being his ride home, but still. Why?

It **was**. **_But no longer_**.

Hank had killed himself when he got word that Connor got detained, deactivated and disassembled after the failure of the revolution.

Hank and you were very close friends, ever since you joined the DPD. He looked over you like a father would to his own; worried, careful and encouraging. But since it was Hank, he of course had put in a good amount of tough love. He was there when you caved into your demons and broke down and you were there for him when his demons dragged him down into his dark placebo, playing rose coloured memories with a bloody red filter.

But like you've said. 

**_No longer_**.

Hank left you a voice message, slurring and stuttering his grief, his sorrow, his self-depreciation _that he just couldn't keep playing life's sick joke. That he couldn't keep going knowing that you would also be gone one day in this dark, miserable world. That he loved you and hoped that life would be kinder on you than it was on him._

You couldn't blame Hank for leaving you all alone as much as you wanted to convince yourself to. He left you with an open wound, bleeding to no ends, but you understood him. He was free now. Away from the sick pranks life was throwing in his way. Away from anything that could hurt. Away from everything.

You didn't even wait for the voicemail to finish as you dashed out of your house, praying that you'd make it time to hold Hank down like the countless times you've done before,

But it was too late.

When you arrived at his house, busting the door in, dashing into the modest living space, you felt your heart and soul plummet to the ground as you saw Hank. Bloody.

But peaceful. Sumo's whimpers and cries anchoring you as you consoled him and called for an ambulance, not daring to look at Hank as you know you'd break more badly than you've ever had in your life.

It was okay. He was happy.

You've kept repeating that in your head since then. Visiting his grave that lay beside Cole's. They were together now.

**You don't matter.**

You heaved an aggravated sigh as you've caught yourself drifting back onto the same train of thought that has been haunting you for months, downing a big amount of your drink, helping distract and cement yourself into reality once more.

You need another drink.

"Hey, Jim. This lieutenant needs another one." You waved him down with a lazy wave, finishing off your glass in one swift motion.

Jimmy poured you another one silently, knowing why your visits here increased in frequency while the past lieutenant's depleted to nonexistence. You were thankful of that. You didn't need to give anyone else a recap, as your mind constantly played it for you.

It was nearing 5:00 o'clock when the door chimes cut through the room, announcing a newcomer. You just stayed hunched over, losing yourself back into the murky corners of your mind as you sipped your drink.

"Lieutenant YN."

The familiar voice made you tense up. That raspy, gentle tone. Why?

You spun around, seeking out the source of the voice, hope, disbelief, and tears in your eyes. They landed on a familiar face; brown hair with that stubborn tuft hanging out away from it's pushed back style, slightly spaced eyebrows, and brown ey-

 **Blue eyes**.

As soon as your drunken mind caught up to your revelation, your lips drew to a scowl. It wasn't Connor, your RK800. The friendly Android you knew. It was Conan. The RK900 Cyberlife sent you to help with cases around the DPD, the _upgraded_ version of Connor. To mock you, as they knew you and Connor were very close, that you had loved each other.

"I suggest you stop drinking and come with me. Captain Reed has assigned us a case." Conan relayed smoothly, now knowing he had your full attention.

Huh, now that you've got that it was Conan through your head, you noticed that his voice was slightly deeper that Connor's would've been. Idiot.

You sighed and downed the last remaining drops of your drink and heaved yourself off your seat.

"And? What's the matter this time?" You replied, stopping yourself from slurring your words. As much as you hated Conan and wanted to put a wall between you two, the images of Connor that flash by when you look at him still remain. You couldn't do it.

Conan stared at you blankly, those clear eyes piercing through you as you stood unsteadily on your feet to walk out the door. ".. I'd think it'd be better if we get you home first, lieutenant. You're in no form to work at the moment."

As you were going to deny it, you felt yourself bump into the table behind you and start to make your ungraceful tumble to the ground. But just as you'd resigned yourself to it, you felt a strong pair of arms encircle your form and pull you back up. 

"On second thought. Yeah, probably." You agreed as you leaned your full weight into him, digging your face into his chest to hide from his eyes. To give yourself a break from the constant reminder that it wasn't Connor.

After not budging from your place in his arms, Conan kneeled down slightly to hook his arm under your knees and station his other one on the small of your back, carrying you to the awaiting automated car that was pointed towards your house that was located a few blocks away.

Your thoughts swirled in spirals throughout the trip, the only thing keeping you awake was the steady thrum of Conan's thirium pump regulator as he still held you close to him.

When Conan reached your front door, he simply unlocked your door via his mind palace, pushing in to bump it closed before gently letting you down from his grasp.

Your heart was racing, your mind was in shambles. You needed something. Anything. Anything to help ease the pain. Anything to stop the voices.

And your body reacted to your need.

Your hands grabbed hold of Conan's coat lapels and roughly dragged it down to pull him to your height. You closed your eyes as you locked your lips onto his into an urgent and messy kiss. When Conan didn't reciprocate, you simply hooked your arms around his neck and insisted.

This wasn't the first time you've both slept around. Your body mind and soul craved him every time you said it was the last time. You craved Connor's touch, his voice his embrace. You knew it wasn't Connor, but he was the only one left that kept you connected to Connor, to Hank, to everything that kept you sane.

You shoved all rational thoughts aside as you always did at this stage and just cupped Conan's face as you still closed your eyes and stayed in your small fantasy.

Conan's hands slyly traveled from your back to its trek south, raking his nails along your clothes hard enough for you to feel it. Once they reached their destination, they squeezed the soft flesh and kneaded it as he angled his face to take control of the kiss. His actions demanding, aggressive, calculated, powerful. Unlike Connor's.

As you felt Conan's hands cup your legs under your ass, prompting you to latch onto him, you hooked your ankles together behind his back as he strode towards your bedroom. The bedroom you once shared with Connor.

You felt yourself be released as Conan let you go onto your plush mattress. You felt Conan grab your hands and kiss them open to only kiss each digit one by one, licking the middle fingers in slow, sensual motions. After giving them one last kiss, Conan moved to rid you of your jacket, dress shirt, jeans, and footwear leaving you to your undergarments. You kept your eyes closed tightly as you heard a rustle of clothes in front of you and then a hand softly caressing your jaw, coaxing you to look up.

"YN, please look at me."

Conan rasped lowly, his voice now almost identical to Connor's. His soft voice that lulled you into comfort in your current state. You were tempted to, but you knew your world would crash down on you if you did. So, you didn't. You just sat still with your eyes sealed.

When Conan didn't get a response, he roughly grabbed onto your chin and pulled your face forward until your lips made contact onto a warm tip. You mindlessly opened your mouth to allow your tongue to lap at the awaiting member, remembering just how Connor liked it. You came to the realization that Cyberlife wanted to torture you when you first had sex with Conan. They knew you and Connor had slept together when he requested the sexual organ upgrade. They had equipped Conan with the same one, if not a better version to ridicule you. To rub salt into the wound for supporting the Android revolution. For making Connor fail his mission. For both his and Hank's death.

You felt tears well up behind your eyelids as you engulfed Conan's cock into your awaiting cavern, your hands coming to grip the rest that you couldn't fit into your mouth and stroke it in a firm manner, Conan's gasps and groans of approval spurring you on as you bobbed your head, swiping your tongue over the head of his cock. Every time you pushed him back into your mouth, hoping that he finished quickly so you can erase the thoughts that rush in to try and haunt you.

One of Conan's hands grabbed a fistful of your hair, using it as an anchor as he fucked himself in and out of your mouth.

"YN, look at me." He demanded between grunts as he continued his ministrations. When you still ignored him, he pulled away, letting his member out of your lips' grasp.

"On the bed. Remove your bra and panties. On your hands and knees." Came Conan's cuttingly cold voice. You just listened and removed what little clothing you had left sensually, and positioning yourself with your ass in the air, waiting, wanting.

You felt your bed dip as Conan climbed on behind you, his presence ever evident by his powerful aura as he leaned down to pepper rough bites and soft kisses onto your back, all the while caressing your thighs, to the sensitive juncture in between, to toy with you.

His slender and long fingers played with the outside of your lower lips before he exposed your opening, dragging his digits over your slit in a slow motion, dragging your juices towards your aching clit, only to avoid it and tease you again. Your gasps rang out into your room as you clenched your sheets between your hand and your legs quivered in anticipation of it all.

"Beg," Conan commanded as he repeated his actions, touching you everywhere but where you wanted it most.

"Please, please, please, I need you," you rasped as you pushed yourself into his hand, desperate for more friction, "Connor!" You whined as your hand traveled down to give yourself some relief, but a hand roughly grabbed yours from reaching your aching bud and flipped you over onto your back.

As you recovered from the shock, you had to bite your tongue to stop yourself from screaming out as you felt fingers vigorously rub and pinch your clit in fast fluid movements. Your back arching from the bed but another hand came to push you back down, locking you into place.

The fingers stopped for a moment and you finally caught your breath, but it was stolen from you yet again as you felt two fingers push into your opening with ease from all your arousal.

"Look at me." Conan once again commanded but you still refused to acknowledge his requests, falling onto deaf ears.

You heard a noise akin to an aggravated growl as Conan pulled his fingers out of you only to sharply stab them back into you, reaching deeper, hitting the spots that drove you insane with deadly accuracy.

As Conan sped his fingers up, he adjusted his hand, so his thumb could toy with your clit once more, adding to the numbing pleasure your senses were engulfed with.

"Cum for me," Conan whispered to you as he leaned into your neck, nipping and biting at your clavicle. It was all you needed to get pushed off the edge, your orgasm catching you on your way down, making you moan without a care who heard.

Conan helped you ride out your orgasm, lazily finger fucking you until your twitching and spasms stopped, pulling out his fingers to lick them clean, making sure you heard the pops of each finger as he pulls them out.

Conan then laid down on the bed beside your form and helped you over him to straddle his thighs, having his hands tightly clamped on your hips to hold you steady.  
With arousal running through your veins, you reached down and grabbed a hold of Conan's member and aligned him to your dripping opening, sinking down with ease from your previous orgasm. You and Conan moaned in pleasure, pausing for a minute to savour the sensation.

You placed your hands onto Conan's chest and lifted your hips before quickly sinking back down, letting gravity connect you two back together. Conan's grip on you tightened as he guided you up and down, his own hips bucking up to meet your thrusts, making you gasp and you head tilt back as you moaned to the heavens.

"Connor! Connor, ah, I love youuu.." with the pleasure slowly numbing you, your mouth dribbled with the thoughts that occupy your head. Connor.

Your tears have finally built up enough behind your eyelids that their only escape is the corner of your eyes. The salty, warm liquid flowing into a thin stream down your face as you called for Connor. You felt Conan shift, his upper body coming closer to you to lick up the tears, kissing them away, kissing your eyelids as he slammed into you faster, rougher.

"Look. At. Me." He whispered brokenly as you reached your peak, your sobs of ecstasy and grief drowning his out as he continued to thrust into you until he stilled and keeping you impaled on him as he spurted synthetic cum into you in streaks.

You sat still on his lap, panting, spasming and exhausted as he wrapped his hands around you in a hug, his head resting over your shoulder, not minding the thin sheen of sweat that collected on your body unlike his own.

You felt some water drip onto your shoulder slowly.

You still refuse to open your eyes. You just can't.

Your fantasy will crumble, and you will too.


	2. Hold on - Connor RK800/Reader

[Date  
**DEC 27** , 2038]

[Time  
PM **11:36** :12]

"B.. Breathe in."

"Brea.. the out."

"Breathe.." you droned out, barely a whisper to yourself with no avail. 

You sit, helplessly curled up into a tight ball on your side on the carpeted floorings of your apartment bedroom, rocking back and forth, whispering like a maddened vessel, murmuring for salvation.

Your nerves were flayed open, buzzing like open electric wires, static and screaming. Fires of your merciless thoughts were burning and attacking the exposed parts into darkened ash, beating you down in your already vulnerable state.

You had gotten home rather late from the precinct. Everyone was spread out to all corners of Detroit at all times, with the alarming spike of crime ever since Androids won their freedom.

Even though president Warren stated for all humans to evacuate Detroit, many refuted and stood their ground, unwilling to bend to rules, thinking they're the end all be all of the chain, that they shouldn't be the ones forced out of their homes.

Now, said humans lurk around Detroit like perturbed wraiths, wailing down without mercy on unsuspecting, innocent Androids for _daring_ thinking they deserved freedom, happiness, equality.

With new laws stating that crimes against Androids were to be treated like human cases, murder and assault cases piled up sky high, entrapping you and many other officers in the small precinct, driving the day on by downing caffeine like water.

As you dragged your feet towards your modestly sized apartment, you felt this ball of dread, boiling in the pit of your stomach like lava coating your insides.

You first dismissed it as anxiety from working yourself to the bone, but as you proceeded into your home to dress in comfy clothes, said lava coated your lungs and throat, hardening the burning liquid to form a cast of rocks, closing in, clutching onto it brutally, blocking your windpipe, causing tears to spring out of your eyes, and a breathless gasp as you stare blankly in horror as you lost your balance and stumbled to the ground.

"Connor.." you softly cried out in one strained breath as you clutched onto your forearms, trying to gain control over your breathing. But seemingly so, your panic attack seemed to be resilient to all efforts you try.

You closed your eyes tightly as a pitched ringing started to make its way into your senses, slowly raising and raising until you'd be sure it'd pop your eardrums. Your whimpers and rasps of breath floated unfiltered into the silent air of your shared apartment.

 

**_Breathe in._ **

**_Breathe out._ **

**_Breathe in._ **

**_Breathe out._ **

**"YN!"**

A distant, crisp, and familiar voice called out to you from the darkness behind your eyes. As you struggled to call back out, to move your mouth at all to utter something, anything, you felt two hands grip your upper arms firmly but with a delicate grace that you knew all too well, helping you sit up.

"Connor.." you shakily opened your eyes as you looked up at him. Seems like you were too far down your own mind's dark chambers to hear him unlock the door and fumble about in the living room.

You struggled to speak more, but you saw Connor shake his head softly. Your brows furrowed in confusion as he kept his grip on you but shifted from his kneeling position to sit with his back resting on the foot of your bed, pulling you closer to his form wordlessly, urging your head to rest onto his chest, above where his thirium pump was.

He settled his arms around your frame gently and rested his head atop yours as he breathed in and out deeply, causing his thirium pump to make a steady thrum, akin to a human heartbeat.

**_Ba-dum._ **

**_Ba-dum._ **

You felt your tears break loose again as you followed in rhythm with your breathing, gripping onto Connor's clothes

 **Ba-dum.** _Breathe in._

 **Ba-dum.** _Breathe out._

".. Hold on.. Just a little while longer.

Hold on, just a little while longer.

Hold on, just a little while longer.

Everything will be alright."

Your head lulled a bit, burrowing it into his chest further as you felt yourself growing weary and tired as you listened to Connor sing to you in his soft voice.

You were safe now. Connor's here.

Connor quietly watched you, relieved to visually see your tension and fear gradually flow off of your form until you felt at peace enough to fall asleep on top of him.

Connor pulled the stationary spare blanket that lay near the foot of your bed and unfolded it in a hushed flourish to drape it loosely around your curled up form, pulling you closer to him, making sure he had you in a position where his hands won't slide off of you throughout the night.

Connor sighed in relief as he rested his head on yours, closing his own eyes to charge up so he'll be there for you once you open your eyes.

 

"Everything will be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Deviant Sumo from my [Discord](https://discord.gg/3JfE8ey) server!  
> Hope you like it!


	3. Guest of Honor - AX400 Kara x Reader

[Date  
**JAN 3** , 2039]

[Time  
PM **5:21:** 07]

 

"YN, did you call Hank and Connor over yet?"

 

"Yes, I did."

"Adam and Rose, too?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

 

"Did you tell the Ralph to-"

"Kara," you whined as you put down your phone from texting Hank to look back at your girlfriend who frantically arranged and re-arranged the already elegant dinner table layout that could make a 5 star restaurant's wilt at a mere mention. "You really need to calm down, everything will go smoothly."

You stood up from the couch to hug her from behind, resting your head on her shoulder to pepper kisses along her neck, making sure to clasp her nervous hands that rubbed one another in your own in a reassuring manner.

"I.. I know. It's just that I've never done this before by my own will," Kara sighed as she leaned her head atop yours. "I'm just so excited.. And scared that everyone's finally going to be in one room. Alice is, too. She won't stop bugging Luther to help her pick her outfit."  
You smiled as you listened to her talk, her smile all too obvious in her words even though you couldn't see her face.

You let your arms drop from around her to gently nudge her around to look at you. "Dinner will be lovely Kara. I've seen you scourging online for recipes the past week and anyone would be a damn fool to underestimate your skills. Go a head and get ready, I'll watch the food as it cooks up."

You put your hands on the small of her back, leading her to your shared bedroom to only shake your head in a teasing manner as you pick up your phone back to respond to Hank's persistent texts.

 

[Time  
PM **6:44:** 32]

 

"Kara, YN, Luther! It's so good to see you again." Rose shuffled into the house, dusting some snow off of her winter hat and coat before gingerly hugging you all.

"It's good to see you and Adam doing well, too." you said as you gave a quick hug to Adam as Kara collected their articles of clothes to hang up.

"Aunt Rose!" came an excited yell as soft thuds rung through the air as a small child raced to hug the newcomers.

"Alice, how I've missed you, princess."

You watched happily as Kara silently smiled, joy radiating off of her to finally have everyone collectively here.  
You turned back from the foyer to the living room where Markus, Hank, Connor, Ralph and Carl are, chatting amongst themselves or playing with the gamestation Luther bought for Alice during Christmas with the game Mario Kart.

"Aw, Markus. You know how I feel about you letting me win." Carl grumbled as he looked at Markus accusingly to which Markus only laughed.

"I can only do so much since you keep falling off the map. You'd say I was cheating." Markus chided as he took a sip of the thirium you had set out for the Androids present.

"Bullshit! Why are Androids allowed to play anyways? You guys do everything to the t." Hank muttered as he watched as he ranked 4th after Carl, an embarassed flush settling onto his cheeks.

"But lieutenant, you kept driving in the wrong direction." Connor added with furrowed brows.

"Hank, no fucking swearing in this house." you whispered, toning down at the swear as you looked at Hank straight in the eye, nodding back to Alice only to get flipped off with a chuckle attached. Old grump.

"YN! Ralph has brought you gifts from his shop, oh yes. Ralph hopes you like it." Ralph cheerily said as he stepped aside to see adorable pots of flowery and greens settled on the vacant shelf of the bookcase you recently bought.

"Ralph, oh my god. Those are beautiful!" you exclaimed in surprise as you watched Ralph do an adorably cute wiggle dance on the spot.  
When he stopped you engulfed him in a warm hug.  
"Thank you!"

"Ralph is happy that you're happy."

"Alright, I see everyone's settled down. Let's get dinner started!" Kara clapped her hands together and beckoned you to help set up as Luther and Alice caught up with Adam and Rose.

"Oh god.. What if I added the wrong ingredients?"

"Kara, not this again," you gripped her upper arms and made her initiate eye contact.

"It'll be lovely, I promise." you assured her, leaning in and closing your eyes as your lips met.  
Kara took a moment to relax herself to reciprocate, kissing you back more firmly, lovingly settling her hands on your hips.

Once you both parted, she smiled the smile that would shame the sun and hugged you tightly. "Thank you. I'm so happy you're with me. I would be so lost without you, YN."

"I know. I would be without you too, Kara."

As you hugged eachother for a beat longer, savouring each other's touch before heading back out with the food.

 

[Time  
PM **7:26:** 44]

 

Laughter rung out from the dinning room as stories, jokes and humorous recent encounters were exchanged over the luxurious food filled table, the Andriods present taking peace with the fact they couldn't eat but relished the happiness it gave them to see their partners enjoy themselves.

"Man, Kara you make some mean meatballs." Hank said through half munched food, earning him a stubbed toe from you.

Hank coughed as a piece of food stuck in his throst from the surprise attack. "Can't I enjoy my swaghetti and memeballs in peace?" Hank choked out as he looked at you, annoyed but it went unoticed as you and Adam burst into a fit of hysteria.

"Wait why are you laughing?"

"Well.. This is going to be a long night." Markus sighed as he looked back at Carl who continued to eat, undisturbed, as he sipped his cup of blue liquid, hiding the traces of the smile he doned.

"Kara?" Alice called as she tugged on her mother's sleeve as she watched you wipe your tears.

"Yes, Alice?" Kara answered as she tucked a stay strand of Alice's hair behind her ear.

 

"What's a meme?"

"Hank, you're uninvited."

"You can't kick me out. I'm the guest of honor!"

"The guest who'll have the honors to taste my fist in his gut."

 

"..Fine, fine. I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ♡


End file.
